A controller for controlling a generator arranged to generate a frequency signal for controlling a converter in a driver for driving a light circuit is of common general knowledge. The generator is controlled in response to feed-back information from the light circuit to regulate a light intensity of the light from the light circuit and/or to compensate for fluctuations of the light intensity.
Sometimes the light intensity of the light from the light circuit needs to be coded for information purposes and/or for communication purposes. This can be done by manipulating the feed-back information. In that case, the controller will need to have a relatively large processing capacity.
US 2010/0327755 A1 discloses a color controlled light source with a color control unit and with an external modulator and an external demodulator.